They See Me As The Saviour Of Everyone But
by ZOE007
Summary: During a day at the pool Robin's personality changes when he notices how much Emma and Regina's friendship has budded and is convinced that it is leading to more and decides to do something about it. Is he right? Is there more to Emma and Regina's friendship? What is Robin up to?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rare day in Storybrooke when the weather was warm enough to go swimming which is exactly what a decent number of the residents decided to do Regina and Robin decided to take Roland to the public pool for his first swim and Regina knew that Emma would be bringing Henry and because Mary Margaret (or Snow as most had started to call her again) was bed ridden with a sprained ankle Emma would also be bringing her baby brother Neal to get him used to the water for when he grows up after Emma started controlling her powers instead of them controlling her and making her afraid she had warmed up considerably to her brother and she wouldn't have it any other way. When Regina, Robin and Roland entered the pool area Emma waved them over to the paddle pool where she was with Neal and he was loving the water, and as it turned out Roland was loving the water too.

Regina and Emma were talking pretty much non stop as if they were always friends instead of enemies turned friends and Robin was getting quite annoyed with this budding friendship between the two women.

"Regina can I talk to you privately?"

"Certainly Robin. Emma could you keep an eye on Roland for us?"

Emma nodded her head as Regina and Robin got out of the pool to talk.

While Regina and Robin were occupied Roland was hanging around Emma and talking to her but Emma was watching the conversation between the two adults and could tell that it was heating up between them and that it was going to spell trouble, so she took both Roland and Neal out of the pool and went over to Henry who was doing laps.

"Henry could you do me a favour?"

"Sure mom what is it?"

"Could you watch Neal and Roland for me kid?"

"No problem."

"Thanks."

With Henry keeping an eye on the two little boys Emma went over to break up the conversation turned argument, when she got within earshot of the couple she could hear what Robin was saying.

"Regina how can you be so friendly with that woman? She's the daughter of the one who betrayed you all those years ago and how could you ask that slut to watch Roland?"

Emma was about to interrupt but stopped by Regina's reply.

"How dare you Robin? Emma is no slut and she is more than capable to look after two children she is more of a parent than you are which is amazing considering she grew up without hers which was my fault so if anyone has a right to be mad at me it's her not you. I think we should break up."

"What about Roland? You're the only mother he knows."

"I'll still be there for Roland if he needs me but you and I are no more. Goodbye Robin."

Robin angry that Regina chose her friendship with Emma over her relationship with him just stormed out of the Aquatic centre leaving Roland there.

Emma could tell that Regina needed her so she went over to the heart broken ex-evil queen.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

"Emma what have I done? I ruined my last chance at happiness."

"No you didn't Robin did, he is obviously possessive of you and doesn't want you to have a life away from him so he used his son as a ploy to try and get you to change your mind."

Regina turned around and walked into Emma's open arms and was wrapped in a warm comforting hug. Suddenly realisation hit Regina and she pulled back from the hug.

"Emma if Robin wants me back he's going to do whatever he can to make sure that no one stands in his way, he got rid of Marion I'm worried that he may come after the ones I care about next."

"Don't worry Regina I'll make sure that Henry has someone on him at all times and he wouldn't hurt his son especially considering he'll keep dangling him in front of you to try and win you back just so he can get you back under his thumb."

"I know Roland will be safe I was referring to Henry and you."

"Like I said I'll make sure Henry is guarded at all times."

"And who will guard you? Emma you may be the saviour but even you need protecting."

Emma smiles warmly at Regina's concern for her safety.

Days passed and Regina was growing increasingly worried about what Robin might do if he got his hands on Henry or Emma especially Emma considering she knew that Henry was well protected with not just a guard but also multiple protection spells but Emma had refused insisting she could take care of herself.

Robin was pacing his room and writing down different plans to bring Regina back to him and they all centred around one person


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Granny's diner Robin was watching Emma and Regina having breakfast before Emma headed to the station and he was smirking, Ruby aka Red saw him smirking and followed the direction that he was looking in and saw him watching the two women and she let out a warning growl causing Robin to turn and face her.

"You got a problem wolf?"

"Stay away from Regina or you'll deeply regret it. Understand?"

"What's it to you if I do or not?"

"They told me about what happened at the pool yesterday and I'm warning you, you do anything to hurt Regina and I'll rip you to pieces. Now get out of here you're banned so you'll just have to find your food elsewhere."

Robin got up shoving his chair backwards and headed for the door and almost directly in front of his path stood Regina and Emma who were on their way to the counter to pay and as Robin stormed passed he slammed into Emma's right shoulder.

"You're lucky that I knew you didn't do that on purpose Robin." Emma said while rubbing her incredibly sore shoulder.

"And why is that sheriff." Robin practically spat at the blonde.

"Because if you had meant to slam into me I'd be well within the law to arrest you."

"On what grounds?"

"Assault of an officer." Emma replied with a smirk, even though she knew she shouldn't take a dig at the obviously angry thief, who grabbed her right arm in a vice like grip which tightened as he spoke.

"You know that as soon as Regina finds out how damaged you are she'll come back to me. You little slut."

Ruby hearing the threat hidden between Robin's words strode over and grabbed Robin by the front of his shirt and drew him in close while Regina pried Robin's grip off Emma's arm which was starting bruise and swell.

"You don't know how to listen do you? Because not only did you just threaten the sheriff but she also happens to be my best friend and that is a big mistake so I'll tell you one more time but with an added bonus. Stay away from everyone in Storybrooke just stick to your band of men." With that Ruby shoved Robin out the door.

Once Robin was outside Ruby walked over to the two women.

"You two ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah we're fine thanks Rubes." Emma said with a thin smile which anyone who knew her well knew that she was anything but fine.

"How's the arm?"

"Bruised and starting to swell. Ruby can you please get some ice for Emma's arm to try and stop the swelling?"

"Sure." Ruby replied and then scampered off to get the ice for Emma, Regina took Emma to a back room.

"Ok now that she's busy... Tell me how are you really?"

As soon as the words left Regina's mouth Emma's shoulders slumped and then started shaking which told Regina that she was crying.

"Emma it's ok just take your time, collect yourself and breath." Regina said while rubbing Emma's back soothingly.

30 minutes later Emma had calmed down enough to speak without her voice cracking.

"It's nothing really it's stupid and I shouldn't let it get to me."

"What dear?"

"When Robin grabbed my arm the way he did and said that particular word. You know the one?"

"Yes I do."

"Well it just reminded me of an ex of mine he was convinced that I was cheating on him, but it wasn't that at all I was leaving him because he was a drug addict and the drugs he took made him paranoid and he'd fly off the handle, I've always thought it was something I did or said to make me deserve it, like I wasn't good enough and he was only trying to help me be better, like it was my fault that I wasn't the way he wanted me to and I still do."

Regina gently grabbed Emma's chin and brought the girls eyes up to meet her own.

"Now you listen to me Emma Ruth Eva Swan White Charming what that creep did to you was not your fault and you did nothing absolutely nothing to deserve what he did and nothing you said or did today made you deserve Robin grabbing you like that or calling you a slut."

"He said that when you found out how broken I was you'd go back to him he was basically saying you'd want to stop being friends with a damaged person."

"Emma if I hated damaged people I'd really hate myself, as far as damaged people go you are perfectly undamaged simply put you are perfect and you are absolutely 100% good enough and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Suddenly Emma kissed Regina stunning the brunette and when she pulled away she was horrified at what she just did.

"I am so sorry I wasn't thinking, God Regina I am truly sorry, I'll totally understand if you hate me and never w..."

Emma was cut off mid ramble by Regina placing a soft kiss on Emma's lips which went on for 2 minutes, before they had to breath.

"Ever since Robin and I were growing apart I knew it was because my feelings were changing for you and the day at the pool I knew that I was in love with you and I have been wanting to kiss you ever since."

Just as they went to kiss again the sound of a throat being cleared signally that Ruby was back with the ice.

"What took you so long Ruby?" Regina asked with a smile.

"I had to chip it apart all the ice cubes had fused together so it took a little longer. Did I interrupt something?"

"Only the best kiss of my life and judging by Emma's reaction I'd say it was the best kiss she's ever had too." By now Regina's smile had changed into an amused one.

Both Regina and Ruby noticed the red plume of colour spread across Emma's cheeks signalling she was blushing which caused the two to start laughing at the embarrassed sheriff.

"Shut up you two. It's not funny." Emma said despite her embarrassment.

"Yes it is." Both Regina and Ruby said with almost identical grins on their faces.

Even Emma had to admit it was a bit funny but she decided to play the hurt feelings card so she stuck her lip out in a pout that she knew Regina couldn't resist and made her eyes brim with us shed tears.

Regina and Ruby instantly fell for Emma's rouse Regina wrapped her arms around Emma.

"We're sorry sweetheart." She said placing a kiss on Emma's temple.

"Yeah Ems we are really sorry we shouldn't have laughed at your embarrassment. Do you forgive us?"

Then it was Emma's turn to start laughing.

"You two are too easy, you fell for my hurt feelings act. If I wasn't faking it there would be no pout to use on Regina and the unshod tears would be falling." Emma explained the difference to the two women.

After they had finished laughing Regina got serious and place the wrapped up ice on Emma's arm, about 10 minutes later Regina removes the ice and rolls up Emma's sleeve so she can inspect the area that Robin grabbed she was sure his grip would leave a bruise and she wasn't wrong because sure enough there was a really dark bruise on the blondes arm it stuck out against Emma's pale flesh.

"If I was still the Evil Queen I wouldn't think twice about killing him for this."

"But you not that person anymore Regina, please for me and Henry remember that?"

"I will Emma, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who do they think they are? The blonde sheriff with her high and mighty attitude, the wolf who sees herself as the pack leader and Regina who thinks that she belongs to someone else who isn't me. Well we'll soon see about that, I think I'll set a trap for the sheriff using the wolf as bait." The smile on Robins face could send chills down even the bravest of men's backs.

That night Robin set his plan in motion, he lay a net down on the forest floor with a raw steak in the middle and then he sat downwind so Ruby couldn't smell his scent now all he had to do was wait. Suddenly the trap snagged something and the yelp was definitely wolf and on closer inspection he saw that it was Ruby.

"Now that I have you wolf it's time to lure that little blonde bitch right to me, and because of the bite that, that white wolf with one red eye gave her I know she can feel your pain as if it's her own."

With that he cut Ruby's side who howled in pain.

Meanwhile at Regina's mansion Emma cried out clutching at her right side as pain laced through her.

"Emma what's wrong?" Regina said worried.

"It's Ruby, she's hurt."

"Do you know where she is?"

Emma pushing the pain aside focused on her magic trying to locate her, but thanks to a cloaking charm she could only get that Ruby was in the forest.

"She's in the forest but I don't know exactly where."

"That's a good start."

"Ok I want you to stay here ."

"Emma I..."

"Regina I can't help Ruby and worry about your safety too I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"Ok just be careful."

"Hey this is me you're talking to here."

"Exactly."

Once Emma was out the door Regina placed a connection spell on Emma linking the two of them to one another.

"If I can't come at least I'll know if she's in danger."

Meanwhile in the forest the closer Emma got to Ruby the more the pain intensified till she came to where Ruby who was in human form was now laying on the ground bleeding running over to her Emma used her magic to heal Ruby's wounds and the young werewolf opened her eyes.

"Emma you have to leave now."

"Fine but you're coming with me."

Emma hoisted Ruby up off the ground and started to walk back towards her car when Robin grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards towards him causing Ruby to land on the ground again.

"You're not going anywhere bitch." Robin snarled in Emma's ear.

Emma winced from the pain in her scalp as Robin's grip on her hair tightened, looking over to Ruby she saw her friend had gotten to her feet.

"Ruby run now!"

Ruby knew better than to argue with Emma so she did as she was told.

"Wise move sheriff."

With that Robin threw Emma to the ground then he flipped onto her stomach and bound her wrists behind her back before turning her back over and delivering a hard kick to Emma's rib cage causing a grunt of pain from Emma, because even though it hurt like hell Emma refused to let Robin hear her scream.

It turned out that not screaming was a big mistake on Emma's part because the more she refused to scream the more nasty Robin got to the point he was full on torturing her. Suddenly Robin went flying through the air when he looked up he saw a pissed off Regina, before he could do anything Regina waved her hand and he was stuck in his place, a small moan brought Regina's attention back to the one she was really here for.

When Regina was at Emma's side she scooped the blonde up into her arms as if she weighed barely anything she also made sure Robin saw the love and tenderness she had for Emma, before the two disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

(AN: ok so I'm having a serious lack of ideas for the next chapter which is why this one was shorter than normal if any of my readers have any ideas about what you want to see happen as long as it's not Regina and Robin getting back together coz that is never going to happen and Keeping in mind the name of the title. Please PM me thank you.)


	4. Chapter 4

The movement in the hospital was pretty much non existent when Regina's purple smoke appeared and cleared as soon as Whale saw Regina holding Emma he rushed over and gently took the wounded blonde and placed her on a gurney then wheeled her up to x-ray Regina followed no one dared to argue with her, fearing her wrath if they did, whale got Regina to stand behind the protective barrier when they were ready to take Emma's x-rays but as soon as Regina left Emma's side the blonde started making whimpering sounds, her head was tossing side to side as if she were having a nightmare. Whale got an idea and putting a special guard on Regina to protect her from the radiation got her to stand close to Emma and talk to her which she did and instantly Emma calmed down, Whale had realised that even though Emma was unconscious she could still tell when Regina wasn't near her and it would make her distressed.

Finally the x-rays were finished and Emma was in a private room Regina called Snow and David knowing that they would be worried about their daughter, the two arrived within the hour and went straight to Emma's room when they got there Snow spoke first.

"What the hell did you do to our daughter?"

"Snow why would I call you if I did this besides you know me I'm not into torture at least not this kind."

"Then who was it Regina?" David said before Snow could have another go at Regina.

"It was Robin. I had broken up with him after he said somethings about you and Emma and he was trying to get me back by making Emma damaged."

Regina went into a full detailed description of what happened.

"That bastard I'll bloody well kill him for hurting Emma." Snow said outraged.

David and Regina looked at Snow with their mouths open in shock as they had never heard Snow talk like that before.

Snow went to Emma's side and gently took her hand while David and Regina talked just then Regina's phone rang looking at the callee ID showed that it was Henry.

"Henry I'm sorry I'm late picking you up from school but..." Regina trailed off as Henry interrupted her.

"Hold on I'll be right there."

Hanging up Regina turned her attention to David and Snow.

"Henry just told me that Robin is at the house and that he knocked out the guard that Emma had put on protection detail I have to go, when Emma wakes up tell her what's happened so she knows that I'm alright."

With a nod from from David Regina disappeared.

Meanwhile at Regina's home Henry was hiding with Roland in the secret room behind the hidden door in his closet while he listened to Robin was yelling downstairs looking for them, just then there was a loud bang as something heavy was thrown into the wall and then they heard Regina yell.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING FIRST YOU ATTACK EMMA THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME HERE."

Then all was silent until Henry's bedroom door opened and he heard the click of Regina's heels.

"Henry you and Roland can come out now."

Both the boys emerged from hiding and went over to Regina.

"Now listen to me Henry I want to take Roland and run to the hospital and ask for Whale to take you to Emma while I deal with Robin. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah mom I can."

Regina hugged the boys.

"I love both of you now go."

"Be careful mom."

With that Henry and Roland were gone and Regina went back down to take care of Robin but just as she got to the bottom of the stairs robins fist collided with her face knocking her out.

At the hospital Henry and Roland had just arrived and out of breath and they were taken straight to Emma's room Henry felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the condition Emma's body was in whilst Roland walked over and clambered up onto Emma's bed and placed a sloppy kiss on Emma's slightly less damaged left cheek.

"Wake up Emma Regina needs you." Roland spoke softly.

Suddenly Emma gasped and opened her eyes.

"Regina?"

After Emma had been looked over by Whale and a few other specialists she was left alone with her parents and the two boys when she suddenly threw back the blanket and swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up.

"Emma where do you think you're going?" Snow said going to Emma's side.

"I'm going after Regina she's been kidnapped by Robin."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do it's like we're connected somehow."

"Even so there is no way I'm letting you out of here yet you were just attacked not long ago it's way to early for you to leave the hospital."

"I don't care she needs me I'm going with or without your permission."

With that Emma got dressed and left, when she got to the mansion Emma saw the mess and knew that Regina must have been flinging Robin around like a rag doll, suddenly Emma was hit with a vision and she saw where Robin was holding her true love and headed that way.

"Please don't let me be too late."

Emma finally reached her destination and went inside the abandoned building she heard yelling and went upstairs the closer she got the louder the yelling got the room where Regina and Robin were arguing the door was ajar and Emma could see that Robin had his back to the door so she slipped in unnoticed by him knowing she would only have one shot at this Emma stuck to the shadows making sure she stayed hidden from Robin's sight Regina however could see her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BLONDE SLUT CANT YOU SEE SHE'S DAMAGED NOW?"

"She's not damaged, yes she's injured but she will heal and I will be with her through it all and you won't be around."

"It's not like she can stop me she's not even here."

Suddenly Emma stepped out of the shadows.

"Care to test that theory of me not being able to stop you?"

Turning Robin took in Emma's appearance.

"You look like hell."

"You don't know what hell is."

With that Emma stepped even closer to Robin till she was very close.

"No gun I see."

"We're going to fight hand to hand."

Emma launched into the fight she was doing quite well until Robin took a cheep shot and punched her in the ribs causing her to double over in pain hitting the floor then Robin proceeded to kick her in the sides with a scream of anger Regina used her magic and suspended Robin in the air and checked on Emma satisfied that Emma would be ok Regina transported both herself and Robin to the town line and she sent him sailing over the line and Robin forgot who Regina was and he forgot Roland.

Regina made her way back to Emma and she saw her sitting up.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"A little weak and sore, you saved me."

"Well I saved you twice but you save me everyday just by living. You are my Emma."

"That's one of the many things I love about you, everyone sees me as their saviour but... You see me as just me, just Emma."

"Being the saviour is part of you just because most people choose to see that piece of you I choose to see all of you because what I see is amazing."

Regina kissed Emma there was a blinding white light and when it disappeared Emma was full healed apart from a few scars courtesy of Robin and her hair was down to her hips.

"Wow you look beautiful my Emma."

When Emma told her parents that Regina was her true love Snow was shocked where as David just smiled for he knew that his daughter and Regina were meant to be together.

A month after the events that has transpired Emma was having nightmares but Regina was the to help her for even though Emma was the saviour of everyone Regina vowed she would be Emma's saviour eventually Emma's nightmares went away and on her birthday Regina asked Emma to marry her, a month later they were married, nine months later Emma gave birth to a little girl called Hope-Dawn River Swan-Mills and together with Henry and Roland they were happy.

The end.


End file.
